


Drunk

by potterhead93



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught Week, Wayhaught Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterhead93/pseuds/potterhead93
Summary: They are drunk, and Nicole needs to get them out of there ASAP.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Wynonna Earp, Wynonna Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 162





	Drunk

She was getting dizzy. A big part of her knew that this was a very bad idea. Specially because Waverly was already very drunk. She was also certain that Wynonna had been cheating to get them both drunk first. But she couldn’t keep drinking. Out of the three of them, she was the only one that had a last bit of consciousness and now she was starting to wonder how the Earp sisters managed to convince her to go to a bar full of revenants. Wynonna kept insisting that they sold the best whiskey. Nicole could have easily blown her off, but when Waverly intervened appealing that it would be fun, and also giving her puppy eyes and a not so subtle caress down there she knew it was a lost cause. 

So here they were, very alone, and very drunk, playing darts with a couple of revenants that could easily break every single one of their necks by just flicking them like a bottle cap. Nicole was also suddenly very aware that they were the only women left in the bar. She was certain that the Earp sisters and herself were very capable of taking every single one of these men, but once again, they were all very drunk, and these men were sulking up to the fact that they were losing against three girls. Well, to be fair, Nicole was leading the way to the game. Waverly kept shooting the darts all around the wall but the dart board, and Wynonna had shot a dart onto her own foot. 

Nicole wasn’t sure if these revenants were too drunk to notice they had the heir at their mercy, or if they were actually enjoying getting to party with drunk Wynonna. Whichever the case was, Nicole decided it was time to go before they could make a choice. She knew that getting Wynonna out of that bar was going to be a pain, so she approached the younger Earp first, hoping that her charm would work with Wynonna the same way it usually worked with her.

She slowly got to where Waverly was, suddenly very aware of her drunken state. Every step she gave felt like she was walking on the moon. In reality, she knew Waverly was only a few steps away from her but getting to her felt like walking a thousand miles. When she finally reached her, she gently circled her waist with her arms from behind and put her chin on her shoulder, knowing very well that convincing Waverly to leave wasn’t going to be easy either.

“Baby, I think it’s time we go home”, she whispered, leaving a kiss to a flushed cheek. Waverly turned around and circled her arms around her neck. Oh boy, here it comes.

Waverly captured her lips in a heated kiss, roaming her hands around Nicole’s body and bringing them closer. 

Now, if Nicole had been on an equally drunken state as her girlfriend, she would have gladly reciprocated. But right now, two things were different and true. One, she still had some self-restraint left, so she knew that reciprocating would be taking advantage of her girlfriend’s drunken state, and two, she was very aware of the eyes that landed on their public display of affection.

As gently as she could, she untangled herself from her girlfriend. Waverly’s eyes sparkled with lust and desire. Nicole knew that if she didn’t act fast, she would be caught in a fiercer grasp. 

“Sweetie listen to me. We need to leave. I need you to help me get Wynonna out of here”.  
“Awww, but we’re having so much fun. Besides, you and your perfect aim that’s making all these men squirm in pain is getting me all hot and bothered”. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole by the collar and pulled her into her.

“Don’t you wanna do something about it?”, she purred while licking her lips.

“Waves, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but there’s a whole lot of people here looking at us right now, and Wynonna is starting to piss some of them off”.

She wasn’t kidding. While Waverly was working on her art of seduction, Wynonna had apparently thrown a dart that had of course landed on someone’s ear. And Wynonna, being Wynonna, instead of apologizing decided that laughing her ass off was the best way to handle the situation. 

So now her best friend was surrounded by five buffy and angry guys, throwing punches that she was gracefully, and thankfully, avoiding.

Waverly groaned.

“Always a mood killer”.

“Seriously Waves, we have to get her out of here”

They managed to get to Wynonna, and Nicole’s gut told her that fighting wasn’t going to get them anywhere anytime soon. They were clearly outnumbered, so they had to be smart.

“All right boys, I apologize from my friend’s behavior, she clearly doesn’t have good aim. I’ll take her out of your way”. 

“Shut up Ginger Spice, my aim is better than yours”.

“Wynonna, not the time”

“Put me down officer goodie goodie”

Nicole was trying with all her might and last remains of soberness to get Wynonna out of there, but of course Wynonna had to be Wynonna, so she threw a punch that was obviously meant for Nicole, but once again landed on another guy, coincidentally, the same guy she had thrown the dart at. This time, he was not having it.

“You’re dead bitch”

And with that, he slapped his beer on Wynonna’s head. But in his equally drunken state, he aimed wrong, and of course it didn’t land on Wynonna. Of course, it landed on Nicole. Suddenly things got blurry and messy. Nicole could feel the blood streaming down her face. Luckily it didn’t hurt much. At least not right then, probably because she was drunk. She could listen to Wynonna screaming and trying to get at the guy, and God knows how she managed to keep her at bay. She was prepared for the blowout that was about to happen, but once she turned around, she found that the guy that hit her was laying on the floor. Actually, all of those guys were getting the shit beaten out of them, one by one. 

Wynonna had stopped struggling against her. Instead, she was standing next to her, staring in awe as Waverly single handedly sucker punched every single one of those guys. Finally, she reached the one she had beaten out first, the one that had hit Nicole. She kneeled beside him and put a knife at his throat. Nicole didn’t know if she should intervene, but watching Waverly getting all Arya Stark on those guys was really hot.

“Lay a finger on my girlfriend again and I will cut your balls with this knife and feed them to you”.

Both Wynonna and Nicole had her mouths agape. Waverly approached them, Wynonna first.

“You, this is all your fault. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you. Get your things and call an Uber so we can go home. Next time you pull a show like this one I’m gonna tie you to bed and flush your whiskey bottles down the toilet, understand?”

Wynonna could only nod and do as she was told. 

Finally, she approached Nicole, and started cleaning her wounds. She was pouting. Nicole wanted to laugh at her. She went from being all mean and scary to a sweet angel. Her sweet angel.

“I’m so sorry baby. Are you okay?”.

Nicole could only nod and smile. Waverly finished cleaning her cut and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn’t like their previous kisses, hungry and needy. It was a sweet, loving kiss. Waverly let go of her lower lip with a wet pop and smiled at her. Nicole was melting under her gaze. 

Their moment was once again interrupted by a sheepish Wynonna.

“Uhm, the Uber’s here”.

Nicole couldn’t help but laugh at the glare Waverly shot her. She could swear that Wynonna shrunk under her gaze. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hand and laced their fingers together.

“We’re not paying your stupid bill” she spat. She led both Nicole and her sister to the door.

Nicole gave one last look at the place. Everyone was staring at them, but no one dared to move, or say anything.

“At least we got free drinks”  
“I told you to shut the fuck up Wynonna”.

Fin.


End file.
